


Inevitable

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun requests to be relocated to another city for work, only to discover a happy accident— his first love, his neighbor, Minseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you suhoney mods for setting up this amazing fic fest! :D To Bravo, for my only XiuHo shipper friend, and Lima for motivating me. Of course, to OP for posting such an interesting prompt, I just couldn’t resist. 
> 
> (Prompt #125)
> 
> written by [sungun0506](http://sungun0506.livejournal.com/)

Moving on. Moving on. Moving. Moving. Joonmyun may have interpreted moving on differently. Aside from the usual cutting of the hair or returning of ex-significant other’s items, for Joonmyun, moving on meant moving to another province away from his ex. The newly single young man requested for a transfer to one of their remote offices. After much prodding and running (difficult) errands, Joonmyun finally gets his wish. It was an impulsive move for Joonmyun. He never is the type of guy who would do something unexpected. He plans things. However, Joonmyun does not feel any regret, if he feels freer and happier from this breakup, then it’s the right decision. 

He returns to Pohang, where he studied high school, because that’s where he’s just been transferred. The office is located by the business district, and he lives nearby. Movers help him relocate to his new apartment. As Joonmyun assists them in carrying boxes, he sees his neighbor opening their own apartment room. The guy looks at the new transfer, and when Joonmyun sees his neighbor’s face, he stands frozen in shock.

 _Minseok?_ He thought.

“Hi,” his neighbor greets.

It takes him a few seconds to register his neighbor’s face, because he wanted to make sure if he was looking at Minseok. Kim Minseok. His first love. The person he was in love with for his whole sophomore and junior years in High School.

Joonmyun bows awkwardly in return and darts to his room. 

 

Over the course of the next few days, Joonmyun rehearses how he’s supposed to act and what he wants to say if he bumps into Minseok again. He manages to avoid him at all cost, except sometimes in the elevator. Other than that, they never seem to talk. 

On one Sunday morning, he decides to eat outside. However, as he prepares to, he hears the doorbell ring. Based on the little monitor on the wall, he sees Minseok outside. The man looks like he’s carrying something and seems to be waiting for Joonmyun, and Joonmyun would love to get out of his place.

However, Joonmyun knows that eventually that he will finally have a conversation with the guy. He just wanted it to be on a nice day where he’s ready to talk to his first love.

Joonmyun then opens a door, and cracks a smile upon seeing him. His heart beats a little faster than he wanted it to, and he feels that all the warmth in his body is on his cheeks. 

“Hello,” this time Joonmyun greets.

“Hey you,” the other replies. “I’m Kim Minseok, and just wanted to welcome you to the apartment …area. And bring you some Pohang chicken.” He then chuckles at his choice of words. Joonmyun gestures to place the plate of chicken on the table.

Joonmyun then bites his lower lip, thinking that even after all this years he found Minseok cute as ever.

“Uhm…” Joonmyun then giggles, “I don’t know if you recognize me,” he then looks down, while Minsesok raises an eyebrow.

“I used to go to the same school as you.” Joonmyun finally blurts out.

“Really?” Minseok asks. 

“You were a year above me.”

Minseok frowns, “I apologize I don’t remember seeing you at school.”

“It’s fine, I was always at the library anyway or on the rooftop,” he answers.

“While I was at the soccer field,” Minseok then says, both of them snickering.

“Anyway, I actually have to go somewhere…” Minseok realizes that he did not ask his neighbor’s name.

“Joonmyun.” 

“Joonmyun, I have to leave for some important matters. Just wanted to drop by food for you.”

“Thank you very much,” Joonmyun grins.

“It was nice meeting you, and I hope we get to chat more soon.”

“Sure thing, Minseok.”

Minseok leaves and Joonmyun runs to his bathroom and shrieks. 

Joonmyun immediately regretted the decision in telling his trusted friends, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo about his predicament. While Kyungsoo had a more reasonable and logical advice to share (i.e. get to know him first), Baekhyun had immediately gone to teasing him. Luckily, Kyungsoo was able to beat Baekhyun up to stop teasing Joonmyun.

 

Joonmyun finally eases up to Minseok after meeting with him. Well, Minseok had reached out to him a couple of times. The younger had declined his offer of hanging out with him, but he gave in. 

Joonmyun learned one night while playing video games that Minseok had to give up soccer because of an injury he sustained on his sophomore year in college. His dream of playing professionally was shattered, and Minseok had gone into a slump until graduation. The retired soccer player decided to become a coach in a nearby junior high school. 

“At least I still get to be on the field, and play soccer often,” he shrugs as he defeats Joonmyun’s character in the game. 

Joonmyun frowns after hearing Minseok’s ordeal through college. 

“Well, that’s life, sometimes you have to make the best out of it.” He adds.

The coach also shares that he owns a Sports-themed café in the business district and would love to take Joonmyun there sometime. 

“Can I be a part-time barista?” Joonmyun asks.

“Sure.” Minseok beams. “Could use a little help from time to time too.”

Joonmyun feels giddy at the thought of him and Minseok in a coffee shop, brewing coffee or baking dessert.

When Minseok got bored of playing video games, he insisted that they watch a movie instead and tells Joonmyun that it’s his turn to tell more about himself.

He reveals that he’s a HR assistant manager for a firm, and that he just had a break-up recently. Minseok then stands up, picks up a few beers from the kitchen, and throws a can at Joonmyun.

“To the broken-hearted,” Minseok then initiates a toast.

“Have you had a break-up too?” 

“Not recently, but you get the idea.” They toast, and he sips his beer.

Joonmyun has no idea what else to tell Minseok, as he had preferred to being grilled with questions rather than sharing on his own. He tells him that sometimes he thinks of his ex, and has one too many drinks on his own. Minseok says that it’s normal to feel that way. The new transfer thanks Minseok for listening to him. Minseok does the same.

The two end the day by sleeping in the living room, with Minseok lying on the floor, while Joonmyun on the couch. 

 

When Joonmyun discovered the nearby school where Minseok works, the assistant manager would watch Minseok’s team play. He observes Minseok and his coaching skills and is awestruck by the man. Sometimes, he catches glimpses of the former soccer player dribbling or kicking. 

It takes him back to the good ol’ days when he had a huge crush on Minseok back then. He cheered for him whenever he shot a goal or would react along with the crowd if he got hurt. 

On weekends, on the other hand, Joonmyun drops by the café Minseok owns. He wishes that maybe he might be there, but according to one of his employees—Jongdae, Minseok’s cousin—informs Joonmyun that the owner sometimes doesn’t report on the weekends. What a bummer, Joonmyun says. He even sends Minseok a text to tease him for leaving his crew alone. Minseok replies that they’re all big kids; they can handle themselves. 

On the rare times Minseok does appear in the café on the weekends, he tags Joonmyun along. When Minseok heard one of his part-timers, Sehun was sick with the flu, he asked Joonmyun to be one of his baristas, even training the newbie himself. However, it seems that Joonmyun was not cut out to be a barista, and Minseok had him bake pastries instead. 

It also turned out to be another disaster as the part-timer managed to burn bread and cookies. 

“Didn’t I ever tell you I can’t cook or bake?” Joonmyun says with a lopsided grin. Minseok couldn’t stay mad at the younger man for so long, after all it was his idea to bring him there without any questions asked.

Instead, the owner decided to assign him as a cashier. It took some time, but Joonmyun did well with memorizing orders and handling cash.

When the day ended, Minseok hands Joonmyun pay for rendering services at the café. The one-day part-timer declines saying that spending the day with him is enough. Minseok rolls his eyes and gives him a hug as a thank you. Joonmyun’s face reddens, hoping he wasn’t seen. 

 

The pair have gotten close in a span of a few months. They hang out most of the time, given that they were neighbors and schoolmates, and connect well with each other. Minseok usually invites Joonmyun to his apartment since he knows that the younger’s isn’t as tidy as his. It is Joonmyun’s preferred meeting place too, as he is too lazy to clean up his mess. 

The two have their own share of fun, but Joonmyun had been more hesitant than usual, not wanting to mistake this as dates. He acknowledges, on his mind, that he is attracted to Minseok. He just got over someone, and he doesn’t want to think of him as a rebound. However, one night, things got more complicated on Joonmyun’s end. 

Minseok permitted Joonmyun to enter his apartment, so long as he’s there. 

“I’m here,” Joonmyun announces. Minseok hears it and leaves his room to meet Joonmyun.

However, the younger’s eyes suddenly widen as he sees Minseok topless for the very first time. He remains speechless as the topless man greets him, his first glimpse of the man’s chest… his abs… his abs. Abs. Minseok waves a hand in front of him.

“Are you okay?”

_No._

Joonmyun nods.

Minseok sighs, “I thought you had a stroke or something.”

“Hi Minseok,” he finally says.

Minseok chuckles and reenters his bedroom. Joonmyun sits on the couch, burying his face on his hands for the embarrassing thing he had just done. He switches the TV on to make him forget. Minseok reappears, with a shirt on, and asks Joonmyun if he’s hungry. He hums in response and the owner of the apartment scurries to the kitchen to whip up dinner for them. 

_He would probably have remained topless if I didn’t humiliate myself in front of him. God, Joonmyun, stop it with these inappropriate thoughts._

“Joonmyun?” Minseok, once again, snaps him out of his reverie.

“Yeah?” He answers, without looking at him.

“Are you okay with fish for dinner?”

“Sure.”

What’s hanging out with Minseok without a few drinks? They decided to take up a notch by drinking vodka and gin. They mixed up with playing a video game and betting on it. Whomever loses a round in Speedrunners will have to take a shot of vodka or gin. Or a sip of beer, just in case they run out of the two beverages. Unfortunately, Joonmyun lost most of the time and was a lightweight. Noticing that Joonmyun had become drunk easily, Minseok took some of Joonmyun’s loser shots and is inebriated like the lightweight. The two suddenly had a laughing fit at the most random and trivial of things. They are both on the couch, and Joonmyun’s head rests on Minseok’s shoulder. 

“You’re warm,” Joonmyun admits as he snickers.

Minseok just laughs. He then stands up and immediately falls to the floor, his drunkenness accompanied by a loss of balance. Joonmyun then cackles when the slightly older man falls, so does Minseok. Copying Minseok, Joonmyun lies on the couch and rolls on it. As he spins some more, he then falls at Minseok. Falls for, would be the more accurate description. 

Both grunt at the impact and they gaze into each other’s eyes. Joonmyun studies Minseok’s face, finding out at a closer look that he has light brown eyes. He even traces the older’s face with his fingers. A finger, however, lingers longer on Minseok’s pink lips. Sticky, from the alcohol, Joonmyun feels. He presses his forehead against Minseok’s and attemps to kiss him. However, someone interrupts the moment because that someone rang the doorbell. Joonmyun makes way for Minseok to stand up. The owner of the house stands up too quickly, which causes his dizziness. Upon checking the monitor, Minseok finds that there was no one outside. He figures it might be one of their neighbors, Chanyeol, whom randomly rings the doorbell for no reason. 

When Minseok returns to the almost scene of the crime, he discovers Joonmyun asleep or probably passed out on the floor and leaves him there. He couldn’t leave Joonmyun alone in the living room so he lies on the couch, mouthing a goodnight before dozing off. 

The next morning, Joonmyun heads to his own apartment and regrets agreeing to the bets with Minseok. Joonmyun stays rested on his bed the whole day, acquiring a headache and feeling queasy. 

 

Joonmyun blames his memory one day. Well, it was a hazy one as he recalled light brown eyes and an almost kiss. It happened when he and Minseok were out for lunch and Minseok had stare too long for it to be rude, and gasped when the memory played out in his head. He excused himself, and lied about being sick when they met. He couldn’t handle it for some reason. He needed time for himself. Minseok was of course, left baffled and worried for Joonmyun. The latter didn’t reply to Minseok’s texts or calls. However, Joonmyun sends him a text saying that he’s fine he just needs some time. Minseok felt disappointment, but had to respect his friend’s wish.

 

It took Joonmyun long to realize that all he needed was to talk to his friends and ask for advice or maybe kick some sense into him. So he phoned both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, at his loneliest, and cried out his problems and his issues. His two best friends are in one room together. 

“I’m so scared and conflicted and I feel crippled,” Joonmyun confesses. 

“You know, Joonmyun,” Baekhyun says, “Minseok would probably be not a rebound. Urbandictionary says here that—,”

“For Christ’s sake, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo interjects as he elbows Baekhyun on the crotch to shut him up.

“Okay Joon, I have two questions for you, and you don’t have to answer them right now.” Kyungsoo then says.

“Firstly, do you still have feelings for your ex?” 

Joonmyun bites his lower lip, thinking it through. 

“Secondly, did you feel you used Minseok to get over him?”

He remains speechless once more.

“We want you to be happy, Joon,” Kyungsoo continues. “We won’t judge you either. If you choose to be with Minseok. Don’t beat yourself up too much.”

Joonmyun just sighs and thanks the two, Kyungsoo mostly, for listening to him. He ends their conversation and he ponders over Kyungsoo’s two questions. If Joonmyun were to be honest, his previous relationship didn’t even last for a year. Joonmyun always felt he had to give what he couldn’t. There were days that Joonmyun thought about the relationship and pitied himself. 

In the state he’s currently in, he is aware that his feelings for Minseok have returned. The worst of it all, he’s now friends with the guy. He suddenly comes up with an idea, 99% stupid, 1% brilliant. Talk to Minseok about his problem. It might actually give him perspective.  
Hesitant, he gets out of bed, out his apartment, and knocks on Minseok’s door. 

The older is surprised to see Joonmyun after a long time. Since the incident, Joonmyun has avoided Minseok at all costs. He’s also startled to see Joonmyun with swollen eyes and disheveled hair.

“Do I have to ask?” Minseok observes.

Joonmyun shakes his head and lets himself in. He even settles on the couch and Minseok sits on the new coffee table he placed there. The late night visitor kept quiet and Minseok, wanting to alleviate the tension, prepared tea for his guest. He sets it beside him on the coffee table and waits for Joonmyun to speak. The younger takes a sip of the tea and returns the cup to its saucer. After taking deep long breaths, he finally mustered the courage to speak.

“I’m worried,” he whispers.

Minseok frowns and raises an eyebrow. Joonmyun looks at Minseok.

“…for my friend,” Joonmyun adds.

“How so?” Minseok asks.

Joonmyun clears his throat and starts, “My friend, who’s a girl. Let’s name her Joohyun.” 

He takes another breath to calm himself. “She was just getting over someone; she had a fling with this guy.”

“She’s devastated of course, but she shouldn’t because apparently after giving it some thought, she realizes that she’s the only making the relationship work.” He continues.

“So she took some measures to get over him. Nothing life threatening. During her getting over her ex phase, she meets this girl. I’m calling her Mina.

“Joohyun’s really happy to meet Mina, because she’s met her before. Summer camp. They weren’t too close, yet Joohyun admired Mina for a whole lot of reasons.” Joonmyun then takes another sip of his tea.

“Now they have seen each other again, in a different place and time and situation, they’ve gotten closer. The fact they hang out makes Joohyunie very glad, and she feels at peace with Mina. However, to her, she feels like she’s betraying her own feelings and of Mina’s. Well, because, for some reason Joohyun thinks that maybe Mina might just be someone she could see as a way to get over her ex.” He continues.

“Joohyun doesn’t want that. Joohyun doesn’t want Mina to feel that way, but she really likes Mina. What should I…” Minseok tilts his head to the side, noticing Joonmyun’s I.

“…tell her… I mean Joohyun.” _Smooth, Joonmyun._

“Wow that’s one hell of a predicament,” Minseok remarks.

Joonmyun chuckles. Minseok is thinking of a possible solution to all this, and Joonmyun has an expectant look on his face.

“Maybe, Joohyun shouldn’t over think it too much.” Joonmyun nods.

“Of course we shouldn’t exclude Mina’s side to this…” Minseok says, “I think Mina should either wait or prove herself.”

“How?”

“Simple, really.” Minseok answers, “showing Joohyun that she does have genuine interest over her. Not everything about starting relationships should be complicated, Joonmyun. Tell her that.” 

Joonmyun nods once more. 

“Thanks.” He says as he smiles.

“Anytime, Joonmyun.” 

 

After the pseudo-sharing/confession with Minseok, he and the older have started hanging out again. It’s awkward for the most part for Joonmyun, but Minseok ends up always making the other comfortable. It makes Joonmyun smile, knowing that Minseok is there for him when his other friends couldn’t. 

Joonmyun is at the office when something incredible happened. He and Minseok were supposed to grab dinner at a nearby restaurant, but Junmyeon cancelled at the last minute due to work. He couldn’t leave his work unfinished as it was urgent and important. He was almost done, he swears, when receives a special delivery. One of the mailroom people sent it to him and it was a note.

**_Look outside?_ **

He does so, wheels his chair over to the window, and sees Minseok outside. The assistant manager chews his lip at the sudden appearance of Minseok outside his office. He feels giddy again, like during the very first weeks he got to know Minseok. He leaves his work undone until he returns to it and runs over to Minseok.

“What are you doing here?” He asks.

“Proving myself,” Minseok smirks.

Joonmyun then furrows his eyebrows at Minseok’s response.

“Oh come on Joonmyun, the story you told me about Mina and Joohyun…”

Joonmyun gasps and puts a hand over his mouth. 

“That’s true!” He lies. Minseok then scoffs.

“I’m not dense, Joonmyun.” He says as he inches closer to Joonmyun, while Joonmyun takes a step back.

“I know about your predicament, I heard.” He adds.

“Did someone tell you?” Minseok then shakes his head.

“The walls in our apartment complex is not as thick as you think.”

“Shit,” Joonmyun mutters. “You snooped?” He then exclaims.

“Nope, I just heard.” Minseok says, “There’s a difference.”

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Joonmyun then paces.

Minseok badly wants to hold Joonmyun’s hand to relax him. 

“Answer this for me, Joonmyun.” He then say; Joonmyun looks at him, tears welling up his eyes. “Is it true… that you like me?”

Joonmyun averts Minseok’s gaze and starts crying. 

“Yeah. So what?” Joonmyun’s voice trembles.

“I like you too,” Minseok replies.

“Yeah right.” Joonmyun scoffs.

“I won’t allow myself to become the rebound, Joonmyun.” He asserts himself. “I know that you’re scared you might think that I might be one.”

“I’ll make sure I won’t be,” Minseok finds the courage to touch Joonmyun, and waits for him to retract his arm, but Joonmyun doesn’t.

“I’ll wait if I have to, Kim Joonmyun.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Minseok.”

“Don’t be so naïve, Joonmyun, everyone in a relationship gets hurt.” Minseok returns. “We just have to make sure we don’t lose ourselves to it in the process.” He says as he tries to hold Joonmyun’s hand. Joonmyun continues to sob, and Minseok pulls him to a hug.

“I can’t stand you being unhappy anymore, lightweight.” He admits, teasing him a bit.

“I can’t promise you that I’ll make you happy all the time,” Minseok continues. “But I’ll make sure to try and make you smile at least once a week or something.”

Joonmyun then giggles.

“Ah yes, I succeeded,” Minseok jokes.  
Joonmyun pulls away first from the hug and wipes the tears from his face. Maybe he should trust Minseok’s advice too, about not over thinking all of this. So he does something unexpected. He gives the slightly older male a peck on the lips.

“You don’t have to wait for me any longer, Coach Kim,” Joonmyun smiles.

“Wise answer, Mr. Kim,” Minseok replies.

“Although you do have to wait for me until tonight…” Joonmyun remembers the paperwork he has yet to accomplish before he could get home.

“I understand, Mr. Kim,” He says as he kisses Joonmyun on the forehead.

“See you later,” Joonmyun says as he walks back to the building.

“You too.” Minseok winks.

**Author's Note:**

> on LJ [here](http://suhoneyfest.livejournal.com/4198.html)!


End file.
